Prior to the conception and development of the present invention, bibs, as are generally well known in the prior art, have been used to keep an infant's clothing clean during feeding times. However, no bibs exist which incorporate a means for such infant's care provider to record the time of such infant's last feeding such that the care provider and others have a quick and easy to reach reference upon which to rely in anticipating when such infant will need fed again as opposed to waiting for such infant to signal hunger by crying or fussing thereby creating a situation which can be stressful to both care providers and such infant.